Day 1 Stardate 45030.0-45040.0
The files on Richard Walsh's PADD fingered Nina Myers as a dirty agent, but she has an alibi. Ira Gaines has Mandy's girlfriend Bridgit shot when Bridgit tries to extort more money for the ID card. Kim Bauer and Janet York escape, but Janet is hit by a shuttle traveling at warp 2 and left for dead while Kim is recaptured. Summary :The following takes place between stardate 45030.0-45040.0 on the day of the Federation Presidential Primary. :Events occur in real time. (So get used to it) On the way back to the Los Angeles, Jack Bauer stops his shuttle alongside an asteroid belt. He takes out the thumb he took from the dead shooter back at the plaza and contacts Starfleet Data Services to scan the thumb. Teri Bauer contacts Jack telling him Kim called saying she's at a party with Janet. Teri mentions that Kim sounded different and that she even told her she loved her. Jack is not too concerned, saying Kim knows how much trouble she's in and is trying to reduce the sentence. Teri tells him about Alan York, Janet's father, and that he'll transport her home, but Jack asks to speak with Alan, telling him to wait with Teri at Janet's shuttle. Gaines and Mandy argue about Bridgit's demand of 2 million bars of gold-pressed latinum for the ID. Gaines tells Mandy she should not have brought an amateur video photographer. Mandy tells him not to change this into something else and that she'll fix it. A communicator chirps for Gaines and he talks before ending the communication and tells Mandy to take care of this. Keith Palmer comes from the lobby and tells everyone David wasn't there. Sherry Palmer tells him to let Section 31 to do their job. Keith is about to leave again to check a nearby Raktajino shop but Aaron stops him, explaining to him that they treat a threat on a candidate's life as a threat to the family and that they need to protect Keith as well. Gaines arrives and contacts Dan for an update on the Bauer girl. Dan says they're all waiting at a docking station. Dan and Rick step out and snort a rhuludian crystal. Janet is in pain from her arm and Rick asks Dan to help her but Dan won't waste time on her. Rick decides to help Janet out. Dan tries to stop him but Rick won't budge. Dan lets him help but tells Rick he should never have used him. Rick takes out a syringe and gives Janet a heavy dose of rhuludian crystal in liquid form to help the pain. David Palmer arrives at an underground shuttlecraft storage bay where two teenagers are bashing up shuttles with dom-jot cues. The two teens approach and confront him. One teenager attempts to hit Palmer with the cue. The other one of them recognizes Palmer from Federation News reports. Palmer tells them that if they keep going on they way the were, they'll be dead in five years. The two teens leave but smash the back door of David's shuttle. Jack quietly slips back into the Los Angeles and contacts Nina on his communicator. He calls Nina at her station claiming he's still a light-year away. He asks her to run a copy of Tony's passenger list past Tony's desk. After Nina gets up and moves from her desk, Jack goes to Jamey's station and tells her to keep working. He tells Jamey that Richard Walsh has been killed, apologizing to her and telling her he knew how much Richard meant to her. Jamey wants to know what's going on. Jack doesn't go into all the details except that Jamey is the only person Richard had told him he could trust. Jack gives her the PADD and asks how long it will take to decrypt it. Jamey says it could take hours and Jack says he needs it by stardate 45060.0. He then adds that he needs to be absolutely certain that it was Nina's computer that burned the PADD because it implicates Nina. Jamey needs a few moments on Nina's computer and Jack goes up and distracts Nina, enabling Jamey to check the computer. Starfleet Data Services calls Jack and say they haven't find any matches for the thumb, making his icky work for nothing. Bridgit and Mandy argue about the extra million bars Bridgit demanded. Bridgit comes on to Mandy romantically to convince her about changing the deal to 2 million bars. Mandy lets herself be convinced and goes to tell Gaines. Bridgit thanks her by acknowledging how Mandy always watches out for them. Janet wakes up while Kim puts a Starfleet coat on her. Kim tells Janet they're being kidnapped and that they need to escape. Both girls make a run for it. Rick and Dan see her making a run for it and chase after them. Jack and Jamey discuss what to do with Nina, eventually deciding that Nina's computer access needs to be shut down. Kim and Janet run down through alleys and hide. They run into a male Orion prostitute, Larry Rog. Larry lies to Dan and Rick about their whereabouts but only so he can get money from the girls for 'lost services'. He takes a ring and a watch from them. He then leaves back into his caddyshack. Carl arrives at the shuttle garage to meet David. David tells Carl about the allegations against Keith being charged for fifth-degree murder. Carl assures him he'll take care of it. Carl leaves as Section 31 arrive. Kim and Janet follow Rog into the warehouse. They find Larry and ask him for a subspace communicator but Rog throws them out. Tony Almeida sees the memorandum on Richard Walsh. He cries one tear and walks away, writing a 30 minute personal log. He accidentally deletes it all when he steps on his PADD. Jack contacts Jamey and asks her to come up to his temporary ready room. Gaines arrives to the location of the PADD with Bridgit and Mandy. Bridgit hands Gaines the PADD. Gaines tells her thanks. She and Mandy walk back to the shuttle hand in hand when Johnathan shoots down Bridgit. Gaines asks Mandy if she's in for a job in the summer. Teary-eyed, Mandy quietly tells him yes. Gaines tells Mandy she had no choice and they transport away. Jamey checks the dates the card was accessed on Nina's computer. The dates include a day where Jack and Nina were on Tellar together. Nina storms off angry over Jack's accusation of her. Tony calls Starfleet Security and tells them that Jack needs to be relieved of his command. Kim calls Teri with the communicator and tells them they've been kidnapped and are being pursued. She tells Teri they're on Verex III behind Platt's Orion Bodies. Teri contacts Starfleet Emergency Channel 477. The girls run down the street and Janet is hit by a shuttle. The driver speeds off into the atmosphere and escapes at warp. Kim runs to Janet who lays motionless on the ground. Rick and Dan seize Kim and go off with her, leaving Janet on the ground. After they've gone, Janet gasps and opens her eyes, still alive. Memorable Quotes "Do you think it's possible that someone within the agency is behind the hit on Palmer?" "For the last time, who are you, and what are you doing here?!" : - Jack Bauer and a Redshirt "This is Almeida on the ''Los Angeles. Look, you better get down here fast. Jack Bauer needs to be relieved of his command. Plus, I still haven't received that cannoli I ordered." : - '''Tony Almeida' "Then you will have no access to the computer, no PADDS, and no soup for you!" : - Jack Bauer Background *For unknown reasons, this episode aired a day after it was said to be shown. *As noted in the ST24 Companion, Tracy Tormé was embarrassed by what he called a "1990s tribal American" view of treatment of superior officers in the episode. Jonathan Frakes called it "boring". Links and references Starring References Other References External links Category:ST24 episodes